


Day 22: Angel

by WatermelonTuesdays



Series: Sheith Monster Fuckers 2019 [20]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Anal Sex, Angel Keith (Voltron), Angel Wings, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Top Shiro (Voltron), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 16:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatermelonTuesdays/pseuds/WatermelonTuesdays
Summary: Shiro is worried about Keith, he hasn't seen him in weeks. When he finally checks in on Keith, he discovers Keith's grown a new pair of angel wings and for some reason, Shiro can't keep his hands off them.





	Day 22: Angel

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK!!!! (kinda)

Shiro’s hand pounds heavily on the metal doors of Keith’s loft apartment.

“Keith?!”

He pauses his banging to press his ear against the metal and hold his breath. “Come on, Keith! I can hear you moving around in there!” He pounds a few more times, shaking the heavy metal door in it’s fittings. “It’s been _weeks_ Keith! No one’s seen you! I just need to know you’re ok!”

“I’m fine, Shiro!” Keith calls through the door. 

That does nothing to reassure Shiro, however; it only increases his need to see his friend.

“Let me see you, Keith. So I can know you’re fine!” 

Keith doesn’t answer, so Shiro resumes his pounding on the door. He grabs the handle and tries to pull the doors open, but the latch on the inside is set and there’s no amount of brute strength that can open it. 

“Keith, please!” Shiro lets his voice sound desperate and wheedling, because he knows that always works on Keith. He stops yelling as well, knowing that it will draw Keith closer to the door. “You’re really scaring me. Please, just let me in.”

Shiro holds his breath again as he hears soft footsteps approach the door. 

There’s a click and a slide of Keith lifting the latch. Keith doesn’t open the door, which is unusual, but Shiro tries not to let that bother him. He slides the door open and lets himself in, closing the door and latching it behind him.

Inside Keith’s apartment looks different. It’s messy, and it smells musty and cramped. Where usually the loft is bright and airy from the wall of windows along the far side, now it is dark and gloomy. Each window has been covered with blankets and strips of ripped cloth. One looks like it has one of Shiro’s old sweatshirts pinned in it to block out the light. 

It takes Shiro a few seconds to spot Keith, wrapped up in a blanket covering him head to toe, and standing off to the side like he’s trying to hide behind one of the support beams that divide up the space. 

“Keith… what?”

“I’m fine, Shiro,” Keith says in that adamant way of his that tells Shiro things are far from fine. “See?”

Shiro takes a slow step forward and stops when the blanket shifts around Keith like he’s about to bolt. “I don’t see. Keith, I can’t even see your face.”

He can feel the roll of Keith’s eyes, hidden in the blanket. The mass of blanket shifts and lifts to push the hooded part away from Keith’s face.

“There,” Keith says, like he defies Shiro to find anything wrong with the way he looks.

And, well, Keith is gorgeous as always. Even in this half-light, Shiro can see the sharp lines of his features and the alluring deep blue of his eyes. But underneath those eyes are some dark bags, and his forehead has worry lines that weren’t there the last time they saw each other. His hair is wild and uncombed, sticking out at odd angles – though that might be from the blanket.

“Keith,” Shiro says sympathetically, “What’s wrong? Are you sick?” Shiro risks another few steps forward, “You know you can lean on me whenever you need me, I thought we’d been over this?”

Keith turns away as soon as Shiro gets close, like he’s scared Shiro will reach out and touch him. “This isn’t like that. I’m not sick. I’m fine, ok? I just want to be left alone.”

“Keith…” Shiro says again, softer.

“No, Shiro.” Keith swings around to look at his best friend, but walks backwards, still keeping his distance. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

Shiro follows him around the room like a lost puppy. “Ok. Ok, you don’t have to talk about it. Just let me get a good look at you, so I-”

“Arrrgh!” Keith cries in pain, interrupting Shiro’s train of thought. He had just backed himself up against another support beam. It didn’t look like he backed in hard enough to hurt, but the sound he made in response sends shivers up Shiro’s spine.

“Are you ok?” Shiro rushes forward just as Keith jumps away from the beam, landing himself squarely between Shiro’s outstretched arms. “Keith,” Shiro tries to find Keith’s shoulders through the thick blanket, but there’s more under the blanket than there should be. Keith makes a whimpering noise after Shiro grips what he thought was Keith’s arm, so Shiro lifts his hands away, scared to hurt Keith even more. “What’s happening?”

Keith’s eyes look wild as he lifts his head up to meet Shiro’s gaze, and they have a wet look about them like he’s holding back his tears.

“Keith…” Shiro doesn’t know what to say, but he’s not sure he’s ever been so worried about Keith. They’ve been friends since childhood, and they’ve seen each other through the worst of times; still, the vulnerable look in Keith’s eyes right now is not something Shiro’s ever encountered before.

Keith looks away quickly, then spins in Shiro’s arms so that Shiro can’t see his face. He sniffs and rubs at his face with the blanket.

“You know how I never knew my mom?”

“Yeah,” Shiro hardly breathes.

“Well, I met her.”

Immediately, Shiro casts about the room, looking for someone else in the loft, but there’s no one else here.

“Is that… good?” he asks when Keith doesn’t offer any more information.

“It’s… no. Well, yes. I don’t know. She was nice, but… Shit! I don’t know how to say it…”

“Hey,” Shiro soothes, he lifts his hands again, meaning to rub comfortingly down Keith’s arms, but he stops himself. His hands hover awkwardly outside of Keith’s blanket and then drop back down. “It’s ok. You can tell me anything.”

“It’s just… she’s not human, Shiro.”

Shiro makes a small noise of disbelief, “What do you mean she’s not human? Of course she is.”

“No. She’s not. She’s…” Keith sighs heavily.

The blanket around Keith trembles, then shifts as Keith lifts it up in front of him. For a moment, all Shiro can see is blanket, then Keith slowly drops it between them.

Shiro doesn’t understand what he’s seeing at first. It’s very white. Actually, it’s two things, two things on either side of Keith’s head, and very, very white. As the blanket drops further, revealing more and more white, Shiro realizes they’re feathers. Pure white feathers. 

They arch on either side of Keith’s back, and Shiro follows the curve of them to Keith’s back, where they connect between his shoulder blades like they’ve grown there, with little white feathers lining Keith’s skin.

When the blanket falls away entirely, Shiro can see that they’re wings. Wings that span all the way down to the floor.

Very dimly, as if coming from miles away, Shiro hears Keith say “she’s an angel. She came to visit me when these grew in to explain.”

“You,” Shiro interrupts whatever else Keith is saying. His mouth feels very dry. “Have.” Shiro is staring so intently at Keith’s back he feels like his eyes might pop out his head. He reaches out tentatively and gingerly touches the back of his finger to the small feathers on Keith’s back. “Wings.”

Keith's gasp at Shiro’s touch is loud. Loud like a gunshot. 

Shiro rips his hand away quickly. “Sorry! Sorry, did that hurt?”

“N-no… it just surprised me,” Keith says. He turns his head, trying to see Shiro, trying to gauge his expression.

“They’re _beautiful_,” Shiro says honestly. He reaches out again and touches Keith’s back. The feathers are soft as clouds.

“You-you think so?” Keith shifts uncertainly. “They’re so big, and they get in the way. Mom said eventually I’ll learn to hide them. They’ll kind of fit into my back, I think? Ahh…” Keith sighs as Shiro runs a hand down the length of one wing.

Somewhere in a rational part of Shiro’s brain, he knows he should say something about Keith’s mom. It’s a literal miracle that he’s finally met her, and it must be so important to him to finally know that missing piece about where he came from. But right now, all Shiro can process are these wings in front of him. 

They’re so soft, so delicate. The feathers grow almost impossibly large towards the tips of the wings. The wings themselves look strong. They feel strong under Shiro’s hands.

He grips lightly along the upper curve and he can feel the muscles and tendons of them as he draws slowly down to the tip. 

“This doesn’t hurt?” Shiro asks. He needs to confirm it, he can’t stand the idea of hurting Keith. The question comes out as a kind of reverential whisper. 

“It doesn’t hurt.” Keith pauses as Shiro runs his hand down the length of the other wing and his whole body shivers at the touch. “It feels nice.”

“Good.” Shiro pets one wing, long and slow, taking his time to feel the texture of each feather as it slides past his palm. He buries his other hand in Keith’s back, in that spot between the wings, where the feathers are smallest and softest. He brushes those feathers, feeling the tickling sensation on the back of his fingers. 

He feels like his heart is in his throat. 

His fingers tremble as they reach the spot where feathers meet skin and he traces his light touch down Keith’s naked back. Just a few inches – just enough to compare the texture of Keith’s skin to his feathers. Just enough to say he got to touch Keith like this.

He’s always wanted to touch Keith like this – ever since high school gym class when Keith lifted his hair off the back of his neck and Shiro watched a drop of sweat drip down the curve of his neck and disappear down his shirt and Shiro realized for the first time what attraction felt like. 

It’s almost funny that it’s 10 years later and he’s finally getting his chance because Keith has grown angel wings. Keith: who has been both angel and devil in Shiro’s life. Keith: who has been the centre of Shiro’s world for as long as he can remember. Keith: who Shiro has longed for every night of his adult life.

Keith: whose soft sighs are growing louder and more moan-like with each pass of Shiro’s hands through his feathers. 

Oh shit!

“Is this good, Keith?” Shiro whispers. It takes him two tries before he can even say it because his mouth is so dry. Shiro realizes he’s panting, and his temperature has skyrocketed, but he can’t bring himself to pull away.

“Yeah.” The sound starts as a sigh but ends on a definite moan as Shiro’s thumb draws over the joint where wing meets back. 

“Yeah?” Shiro asks, circling his thumb over the same spot, trying to tempt that same noise out of Keith again. 

“Mmm,” Keith nods his head and makes a noise like a bit-off moan. 

Shiro steps closer so that they’re bodies are almost touching. Close enough that he need only angle his hips and he’d be buried in Keith’s backside. He can feel the warmth radiating off Keith’s body like this. He can see how his breath stirs the stray strands of Keith’s hair.

Shiro strokes down Keith’s wings with both hands and Keith makes a choking noise like he’s trying to hold back another moan. But Shiro wants to hear it. He wants to hear how good this feels for Keith, it’s his only justification for continuing when Shiro knows he’s already pushing things too far. He’s being a creep, now – but it’s ok so long as Keith likes it. It’s ok so long as Keith feels good.

“So, you’re an angel, then, huh?” Shiro asks, trying to coax Keith into talking.

He waits until Keith starts to respond with an “I guess so,” before he runs his fingers through the underside of Keith’s wings. It turns Keith’s “so” into a long, drown out moan. 

They’re so close. Shiro could easily close the gap between them. He could just reach out and wrap a hand around Keith’s waist and pull him back until there was nothing but heat between them. 

Instead, Shiro tries to distract himself. “But, then, you’ve always been an angel to me.” It’s a bit sappy, but it’s true. “You’re so soft, Keith. Your feathers are so soft,” Shiro pets down the large feathers at the tip of the wings, illustrating his point. “Your little baby feathers right here are soft,” he touches the downy feathers along Keith’s back. “Your skin is soft.”

He can’t help himself. Shiro slips a hand down Keith’s back and slides his palm around the curve of Keith’s side, right over his hip. He rubs his thumb over Keith’s skin. It’s soft, and smooth, and warm to the touch. 

Keith doesn’t even try and hold back the moan he makes as Shiro caresses his hip. His wings flex momentarily, stretching out and coming back like Keith can’t help himself. Like he’s lost in this as much as Shiro is.

“Sh-Shiro…”

“Oh, Keith!” Shiro presses his forehead against Keith’s shoulders and blows a light puff of air into Keith’s feathers. He tucks his pinky under the elastic band of Keith’s sweatpants, and he feels Keith’s temperature skyrocket in response. 

Keith is panting just as hard as Shiro is, Shiro can feel it where his head is pressed against Keith’s back.

The signs of Keith’s arousal urge Shiro on. His hand twitches against Keith’s hips, dying to feel further and see if Keith really is as turned on by this as Shiro is. 

Because right now Shiro is so hard and ready he has to angle his hips back to keep from rutting himself against Keith. But if Keith’s that hard too… well, what wouldn’t Shiro give just to feel Keith’s need with his own hands?

“You feel so good, Keith” Shiro’s breath is hot over Keith’s feathers. He slowly starts to slide his hand into Keith’s pants. “You have to stop me if you don’t want this.” 

Keith trembles in Shiro’s arms, but he makes no move to stop Shiro’s hand.

Keith is hot and erect in his pants. His cock fits perfectly in Shiro’s hand so that the smooth skin drags over Shiro’s palm. And Keith makes such a pretty noise as Shiro grips him. Shiro tells him as much.

“You make such pretty little noises, Keith. It makes me want to keep touching you. Makes me want more of you.” He closes the distance between them, his fat cock nestling between the two perfect globes of Keith’s ass. 

His other hand keeps petting along Keith’s wings, feeling his feathers. 

“Tell me how good you feel, Keith.”

Keith gasps for breath and whines long and low. “I feel so good, Shiro. It’s so good. I don’t want you to stop.”

Shiro smiles against Keith’s back and rewards Keith with a tighter grip. “That’s good. That’s perfect, Keith.” He mouths at Keith’s shoulders and licks at the sweat of his skin. “I want to make you feel so good.”

Keith’s wings stretch again, and he presses back into Shiro’s groin, rubbing at Shiro like he’s desperate for Shiro’s cock. 

“Is this what you want?” Shiro drops his hand to hold Keith’s hip in place and fucks himself intentionally into Keith’s backside. 

Keith moans, loud and filthy. He wants it. He wants it just as bad as Shiro does.

But out in the open like this he can’t give it to Keith the way Keith deserves. Shiro glances around the room and makes a snap decision. He takes Keith by the hip and by the wing and spins them around.

Keith shouts with pleasure at Shiro’s rough touch and Shiro files that away for later.

Shiro maneuvers them over to stand behind Keith’s black leather couch – the most stable piece of furniture within three steps.

Keith grips the back of the couch with both hands while Shiro busies himself with pulling Keith’s pants down to his ankles. As he kneels at Keith’s feet, Shiro is overcome with the urge to just dive tongue-first into Keith’s ass and give him the ride of his life, but he doesn’t have the patience for that right now. His cock needs to be inside Keith as soon as fucking possible. 

So Shiro makes do with sinking his teeth into the plush globe of Keith’s ass before standing up and getting his hand back into Keith’s feathers. He lines kisses down Keith’s back, through his downy feathers and along the curve of his spine. 

With his other hand, Shiro delves between Keith’s ass cheeks and searches for the pert ring of muscles. He rubs and plays with Keith’s hole for a minute, enjoying the soft guttural noises it draws out of Keith. He tests the give of the muscle and it’s tight. Keith is very tight. It’s going to feel wonderful, but it also means prep is very necessary. 

“Keith, where do you keep your lube?”

Rather than answer, Keith lifts his right wing and uses it to point to his bed. Shiro chuckles and kisses the top of the wing before rushing over to the bedside table. He returns with lube and condoms and immediately sets to work opening Keith up.

He fucks Keith open on one, two, then three fingers, all the while petting and mouthing at Keith’s wings. 

“You’re so beautiful like this. Bent over for me, taking three of my fingers. You’re going to feel so good around me, Keith.” For the most part, Shiro speaks into the delicate feathers at Keith’s back, but once or twice he leans over Keith’s back and wings to whisper praise directly into Keith’s ear. “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to fuck you, Keith. I’ve wanted you for so long. And now I get you like this,” Shiro grips Keith’s wing tight enough for Keith to really feel it, “it’s like a dream come true.”

He reaches over Keith’s shoulder, which is not an easy thing to do with the wings in the way, and takes Keith by the chin. He finds Keith’s prostate with his fingers and rubs circles over it, making Keith whine and his eyes roll back.

“You’re perfect, Keith.” Shiro leans over and gives Keith the best kiss he can manage. It’s awkward and wet, and he licks more of Keith’s cheek than his lips, but it’s a relief just the same. 

Keith’s hands are white-knuckled on the back of the couch as Shiro keeps circling over his prostate.

“Shiro!” he warns, and Shiro backs off. He gives Keith a moment to come back to himself while Shiro slips on a condom and coats himself in lube.

He takes Keith’s ass in both hands. He fits so perfectly in Shiro’s palm, and he moves like sin under Shiro’s fingers. He massages and plays with Keith for a moment while he presses forward.

Shiro’s cock aches. He nudges against Keith’s rim and wants to desperately to be embedded deep in Keith’s ass. He has to bite his cheek to keep himself from thrusting to the hilt in one swift movement.

“Last chance to back out,” Shiro says instead, his fingers still playing with Keith’s cheeks. 

“Fuck me, Shiro!” Keith’s voice is lusty, but determined, and he sways his hips back so enticingly that Shiro can’t refuse.

Shiro does his best to ease himself into Keith, but Keith calls out for more and flexes his wings like he’s trying to will Shiro deeper inside him. So, Shiro lets loose. He takes Keith’s hips in a tight grip and slams himself deep, knocking Keith’s breath out of him with a sharp exhale. 

Keith hardly catches a breath before Shiro fucks it back out of him. He fucks Keith good and hard, and if Keith weren’t clinging to the couch in front of him, he’d likely have collapsed. 

“Fuck! Shirooo!” Keith cries after a particularly good thrust.

Shiro can’t help the sideways smirk that lines his face. “Yeah? You like it like this, do you? Well, how’s this?” 

Shiro lifts a hand and places it at the centre of Keith’s back, burying it in the soft feathers between his wings. Keith practically howls at the touch, his back arching into the touch and his wings spreading with pleasure. Behind the curve of one wing, Shiro can see Keith’s vacant expression – he’s practically drooling on himself. 

Shiro pets Keith’s back for a few minutes, then reaches out with both hands and grabs fistfuls of the long feathers at the ends of the wings. He pulls them just tight enough that he’s holding Keith in place while his hips continue to slap against Keith’s ass. 

The wings feel good in Shiro’s hands, and the raw, fucked-out noises Keith makes sound like music to his ears. 

“You like this, Keith?”

“‘S good. ‘S good! ‘S’gooo…” Keith babbles, using the couch to fuck himself backwards and meet Shiro’s every thrust. 

Keith is hot and tight around Shiro. His body is sculpted out of wet dreams, and his feathers are soft in Shiro’s grip. As they fuck, the delicious noises Keith makes increase in pitch with every thrust, until he is making a series of short, high-pitched whines with every thrust. 

He clings tight around Shiro’s cock, and Shiro is sure that Keith is close to blowing when he notices something new.

Keith is looking perfect as always, except there’s a sharpening around his edges that Shiro can’t quite account for. It’s like someone auto focused with a camera. After a moment it becomes brighter and it extends past Keith’s skin like an aura.

“You’re glowing!” Shiro says after a moment.

“What? No, I’m not!” Keith argues, and as he looks around at himself Shiro watches the light dim so it’s nearly invisible. 

But he wants it back. Shiro bites his lip and thrusts himself sharply into Keith, hitting him in the exact spot that makes Keith squeal. Immediately, the glow returns. 

Shiro holds Keith tighter and fucks him just how he likes, and watches as the glow brightens with every well-aimed thrust. He watches Keith get closer and closer to his orgasm, and when Keith is nearly too bright to look at, Shiro leans forward and presses his face into the feathers at Keith’s back. His hands trail up along Keith’s wings and hold them just at the joint where they meet Keith’s back. He holds Keith tight and rubs his thumbs over the joint just like he did before. 

He feels Keith come undone on his cock. He slows his hips as Keith comes down from his orgasm and slips out soon after, still nuzzling and kissing at Keith’s back.

Shiro is still hard and wanting, and when Keith shifts to slump against the couch Shiro’s erection taps against the back of Keith’s legs. Shiro groans at the contact and drops a hand to himself, thinking to finish himself off quickly.

Keith appears to have other plans, however. He spins on the spot, nearly hitting Shiro in the face with his wings. He drops quickly to his knees, his wings folding behind him.

He’s the picture of a sweet angel in prayer – or, he would be, if he weren’t looking up at Shiro with a post-orgasm haze in his eyes and cum dripping between his legs. 

Keith sizes Shiro up in a flash. There’s a brief moment where Shiro realizes this is the first time Keith’s seen him naked since their high school locker room; but before he is overcome with embarrassment, Keith takes Shiro’s dick in hand, and all thoughts that aren’t ‘Keith’ and ‘warm’ fly out of Shiro’s head.

Keith strips Shiro of the condom, opens his mouth, and swallows Shiro whole. It’s sudden and intense, and Shiro feels the heat of Keith’s mouth like a punch to the gut. Keith sucks hard and runs his tongue along the underside of Shiro’s cock and that’s all it takes. Just a few bobs of his head and Shiro is done for. He bursts down Keith’s throat with a curse and loses touch with reality for a solid 30 seconds.

He comes to with the sight of Keith happily licking his lips. 

Keith jumps to his feet. They help each other hobble over to Keith’s bed and fall together into the mattress in a happy heap. There are no blankets – they’re all on the windows or left in a pile on the floor – but Keith stretches his wings over them both and they fall asleep together quite quickly.

It’s evening when Shiro wakes up, and Keith’s apartment is now so dark he can’t see a thing except the light, ethereal glow of Keith’s wings. He can feel Keith still curled up on his chest, and the knowledge that Keith is still there brings Shiro a contentedness that seeps deep into his bones. He wraps his arms around Keith and holds him close, stroking gently down his feathers in a soothing manner.

“Mmm, feels good,” Keith murmurs into Shiro’s chest, shifting and waking at the touch.

“I like making you feel good,” Shiro murmurs in response.

He knows the moment Keith opens his eyes because the deep blue is almost reflective in the darkness. Shiro can’t quite tell if Keith actually is picking up some kind of reflection from his wings or if his eyes are glowing as well.

What he can tell is that Keith is looking at him with wide, open eyes: hopeful eyes.

Shiro takes a deep breath, closes his eyes, and says the words he should probably have said years ago. “Keith, I’m in love with you.” He wants to say more, because there’s thousands of things more to say, but he can’t think of a single one of them because Keith’s eyes just grew even bigger and even brighter and it’s the most beautiful thing Shiro’s ever seen.

“You are?”

There’s an innocent disbelief in Keith’s voice that is both endearing and devastating to Shiro.

“Of course, I am. I have been for so long, Keith. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything earlier.” Shiro watches the disbelief fade from Keith’s eye, just in time for his own uncertainty to take control. “But… umm… do you think..?”

“Oh, I love you too,” Keith rushes to say. “I’ve always loved you, Shiro. Since the first day we met.” Shiro breathes a sigh of relief and tightens his hold over Keith. 

Above him, Keith shifts and lifts his arms so he can card his fingers through Shiro’s hair. As one, they move together until their lips meet in a soft, delicate kiss. 

They spend the rest of the night in each others’ arms, re-examining their history together and exchanging sweet nothings. 

In the morning, Shiro meets Krolia, who comes to help Keith learn to hide his wings. Keith learns to control them much faster with Shiro’s support and within a few days he’s good enough to return to work. Two weeks later, Shiro moves into Keith’s loft. They install a hanging wicker chair from the vaulted ceiling, and on days off, Keith flies Shiro up into the chair and they sit amongst a pile of blankets and pillows and read to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! It feels so good to get to post another monster fucker fic! I know I skipped a lot of days, but I wanted to try keeping up with the daily schedule rather than continuing in order. That being said, I probably won't have another fic ready for tomorrow unless I can haul ass tonight (don't hold your breath lol). It's Hal-Con this weekend in Halifax, so I'm out of town for that, so... I dunno... fics will happen when they happen, I guess lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading this! And for your continued comments and kudos!
> 
> Twitter: [@WTuesdays](https://twitter.com/WTuesdays)  
Tumblr: [WatermelonTuesdays](https://watermelontuesdays.tumblr.com/)


End file.
